From DE 10 2009 016 895 A1 there is known a charging connection device for an electrically propelled motor vehicle that has a charging cable and a cable roll-up mechanism. The cable reel here is pre-tensioned in a roll-up position, and when the charging cable is pulled out, the cable reel is unrolled from it against the pre-tensioning.
DE 10 2010 045 312 A1 describes an electric vehicle with a roll-up mechanism on which a charging cable, by way of which the vehicle can be connected to a stationary power grid, can be rolled up. The roll-up mechanism may be arranged beneath a paneling or bodywork component of the vehicle.
DE 10 2011 121 303 A1 relates to a motor vehicle with permanently installed charging cable on the vehicle side, which can be pulled out from a cable storage. The charging cable is guided in the cable storage from a fixed installation point along a substantially straight stretch to a deflection point, then deflected by an angle between 90° and 180° and guided along another substantially straight stretch to a connection plug.
The object of the present invention is to provide a motor vehicle with a charging cable arranged in a space-efficient manner and able to be safely and reliably manipulated.